


Nero's Awakening

by voidxgear



Category: Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero finds himself in a Station of Awakening, but it isn't his own, and there's something important he must know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> More crack pairing. Is anyone in the KH and DMC tags tired of me yet? Another older fic I'm posting here.

Nero came to, opening his eyes and looking around as he stood up. The sound of his boots echoed from under him and he looked down to see that he was standing on stained glass. It was a rather large circular pillar underneath his feet, full of different designs and colors. At first, he didn't look at the designs too closely, only looked up to see that, aside from the incredible light emitting from the stained glass he was standing on, the rest was darkness.

"Where am I?" He called out. He was alone, completely uncertain, maybe even a little afraid but somehow...he felt warm.

"This is my heart." A familiar, soft voice answered. Nero spun around to see Roxas standing there, looking back at him with a warm smile.

"...Am I dreaming?" Nero asked, feeling a sense of calm come over him that he couldn't quite explain.

Roxas just smiled and reached for Nero's hands, both of them, the human one and the devil bringer, taking them in his own hands gently, equally. "I want to show you something."

Nero didn't say anything, and hardly moved as Roxas took some steps backwards, near the edge of the pillar. As far as Nero could tell, there was nothing beyond the edge. Just an abyss. However even as Nero led him to the edge, he wasn't afraid. Even if they jumped off, Nero doubted he'd be afraid. He felt like he was dreaming, but at the same time something about this felt so real, so warm and safe. They stopped at the edge though and Roxas let go of his hands. All their steps echoed, Nero's being slightly louder. It was eerie in a sense, but somehow he didn't mind it.

"Look." Roxas said, motioning to the stained glass. "Tell me what you see."

Nero looked down, paying closer attention to the designs this time. It was hard to take in everything at once, because the circular pillar was so huge but he looked. The first thing he could make out was a design of Roxas himself on the right, which took up most of the pillar. The design of Roxas looked as though he was asleep. Nero was then able to make out that he was holding a special keyblade, the Royal Scarlet, which was the keyblade made after his own Red Queen.

His eyes continued to travel along the glass as he made out something else. On the left side, opposite of the Roxas design, was a Nero design. He looked to be asleep as well. The designs of himself and Roxas were facing each other. On the stained glass, his own devil bringer was reaching to Roxas, holding the hand that wasn't holding the keyblade.

"I see us." Nero said finally. He felt...warm seeing them like that. Was this really Roxas' heart?

"My heart didn't always look like this." Roxas admitted, looking down at the stained glass with him. "The last time I was here, I saw Sora. But after I met you, it changed. It's not just because Sora and I are separate. It's because you helped me believe that my heart is mine. Or rather, that my heart...belongs to us."

Nero slowly looked over at him, a slight look of awe in his expression. "Did you...bring me here to show me this?"

"I did. When you wake up, it'll feel like a dream. But make no mistake, this is my heart, and it's very real."

Nero turned himself fully to him, unable to take his eyes from the blond. This was more incredible than he could describe. The love he had for Roxas, and the love Roxas had for him was enough to carry him through the rest of his days. He would never need anything else.

"I love you, beautiful. And I promise I'll always protect your heart."

Roxas looked up at him, smiling softly. "I know you will. You always have. I love you, too, Nero. I'll always love you."

Slowly, the world around them began to fade. But even in the waking world, Nero would never forget what Roxas showed him.


End file.
